The Longest Nine Months
by Sathien
Summary: WARNING! SLASH! MPREG! AU: Aragorn and Legolas thought they had overcome the hardest obstacles they would face but what happens when they are to have a baby? A/L
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own LOTR or anything from it *pouts* and I have no money so you wouldn't get anything by suing me. Unless you'd like my writing pen and notebook, of course. ^.~

A/N: You have been warned. This is a SLASH MPREG fic. So if you don't like it then you don't have to read it. Flames will be ignored. Also, this is an AU fic meaning that Arwen doesn't exist and FOTR won't happen for many years from this point. Now that that's out of the way, onward to the ficcy!

"Excuse me?" Legolas managed to spit out. "He's what?!"

Elrond shifted a little uncomfortably under the wood-elf's hard stare. Legolas tightened his grip on the human's shoulder. The young mortal, known as Estel or Aragorn among the elves, sat in a chair, staring out at nothing. He was so lost in disbelief that he didn't feel the painful grip of the elf. Elrond stood and paced the floor in front of the couple. 

"B-but…but…this is not possible!" Legolas protested weakly. Elrond paused a moment in his pacing to look at the elf before turning his gaze away again. 

"I am surprised at you Legolas. I would have thought that you especially would remember that it is quite possible for a male elf to become pregnant, though it is exceptionally rare."

"Aragorn is human though!" Legolas exclaimed, quickly becoming frustrated with the Lord of Imladris.

"Ahhh, but the fact that Estel has some elven blood seems to have slipped your mind. Yet you always remember the fact that he will live an extremely long life, compared to other humans." Elrond chastised. "Thus making this very possible."

Legolas's mouth dropped open, having completely forgotten these facts. Uncertain on the facts of a male pregnancy, he tried to stutter out questions but was stopped by Elrond once more.

"I will explain everything to you but first, I think you two need to talk." The Imladris elf looked pointedly at the human who hadn't moved or spoken at all. Guilt washed over Legolas as he moved in front of Aragorn while Elrond walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kneeling down, Legolas took the human's hands between his own.

"Estel, meleth." The ranger tore his eyes from whatever distant object he seemed to be staring at and chanced a look at the elf. Whatever he thought that he might see in the wood-elf's eyes didn't seem to be there because he visibly relaxed some and held the eye contact. Legolas continued speaking to him in soft, quiet tones.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Aragorn paused to collect his thoughts and choose his words.

"I am…" He began slowly, "shocked…I guess would be the right word. But happy…aren't you?"

Legolas let out a sigh of relief and pulled the human into his arms, gathering him up and holding him close. The ranger's arms wound themselves around the elf's neck and he buried his face in Legolas's neck, closing his eyes, letting the tension drain from his body. Legolas's hand went to the back of the ranger's head while the other rested on his back.

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me besides falling in love with you and knowing that love is returned." Legolas whispered, squeezing a little tighter when he felt something wet fall on his neck. He rubbed the human's back as he felt him shudder, a sob leaking out.

"What's wrong, my love?" Legolas continued holding him tight while sobs racked Aragorn's body. 

"I'm scared Legolas" he whispered between sobs. "I don't know what's going to happen and how this process goes."

"There's nothing to worry about" Legolas crooned. "It's a natural thing and Elrond said he'd explain more about it later. But hush now, do not fear. I would never let any harm come to you." Legolas began humming a song and then sang softly to the human, calming him down.

The room grew darker as the sun sank below the treeline. Even breaths coming from the mortal, Legolas turned his head to look at him. Aragorn's eyes were closed and a peaceful look remained on his face. Shifting, Legolas moved his arms so one rested across the sleeping human's shoulders and the other behind his knees. Cradling him against his chest, the elf lifted the human easily and carried him across the room. Laying him down on their unmade bed, Legolas climbed in on the other side and cuddled up to the sleeping form. 

Curious, the elf lifted Aragorn's tunic up, revealing his flat stomach. He cautiously glanced up as Aragorn shifted, turning his head towards him, yet remaining in dreamland. Refocusing his attention, Legolas lay one hand on the human's bare stomach. He kept it there, trying to feel for any physical sign of the life Elrond claimed was in there. Too lost in his own thoughts, he was startled when Aragorn's hand covered his own. Jumping, he went to snatch his hand away, but Aragorn tightened his grip and held the elf's hand there. Looking up into the bright silver eyes, Legolas smiled back at the human's grin.

"We're having a baby" Aragorn whispered, amazement in his words. Legolas's smile widened as he nodded his head. Legolas laid his head on Aragorn's shoulder as the human wrapped his arm around the elf's back and rested his hand on his hip. Aragorn kissed the top of the blonde head. Legolas left his hand on the human's stomach and fell into dreamland as Aragorn closed his eyes once more, stroking the elf's hand.

I'm not going to demand any reviews, but I hope some of you leave one even to just tell me if it was any good or to just say it sucked. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  Once again, not mine but I wish it were!  Hmmm, maybe for my birthday…*runs off to add LoTR Rights to b-day list*

A/N:  I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update.  I didn't mean for that to happen but I got majorly delayed *glares at laptop* and life got in the way *sends more glares to project-giving/essay-assigning teachers* .  Thank you all for being so patient with me. *hands out Aragorn and Legolas clones to all the reviewers* Shhh, you didn't get them from me though J

I've really been stuck on this chapter and I finally decided that I couldn't do anything more with it.  It's slow and a little on the boring side (for all you action lovers) but sort of necessary.  I do promise the story will pick up after this and the next chapter.  No further delays, onto the fic.

Chapter 2

            The next morning, Elrond opened the door to his foster son's room and poked his head in.  Estel was seated on the edge of the large, unmade bed with his legs dangling over the sides. Jumbled from sleep, the blankets had been pushed back towards the end of the bed.  Pillows lay spread out at the head of the bed, still deflated somewhat from the pressure of bodies on top of them.  Strings of ruffled, chin-length brown hair fell to the sides of Aragorn's face.  Silver eyes focused completely on the elf's hair.  Legolas was seated on the floor between his legs with his back against the bed.  Oddly enough, the human was playing with the blonde hair.  The long, silky hair shimmered and flowed over Aragorn's hands as he ran a brush through it gently.  Elrond raised an eyebrow at this.  The ranger shrugged while Legolas smirked.

"He likes my hair."  Legolas stated smugly, starting to rise, but sitting back down at the wave of dismissal from the older elf's hand.  Aragorn reached down to pinch the tip of the elf's ear but Legolas was too fast.  He captured the offending hand, turned his head and kissed the palm gently before releasing it.  Just as he knew it would, his action stopped Aragorn from doing anything else to him.  The lord of Imladris shook his head at the younger couple's antics as he seated himself in a plush chair across from the bed.  He relaxed in the high-backed chair, a smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth, threatening to break out into a grin.  They settled down and waited for Elrond to begin. 

"Alright.  I will explain the basics and then you may ask questions" Elrond began, glancing between the elf and the human.  Legolas nodded and Aragorn gave an apprehensive smile, his hands balling in the bed blankets nervously.

"It really won't be much different than a woman's pregnancy.  It will last nine months, as would a normal human pregnancy.  Your stomach will grow larger as the baby grows.  The only true difference will be the birth."

Aragorn tensed a little but Legolas picked up on his uneasiness quickly.  He reached his hand up over his shoulder and the human gripped it tightly.

"Being that you are male, it will be necessary for me to cut open your stomach to remove the baby when it comes time."  Smiling to himself at the uncharacteristic look of horror on his foster son's face, he quickly reassured him.  "Do not worry, I have medicines that will numb you.  You will not feel a thing."

Both elves laughed at Aragorn's sigh of relief, earning them a glare from the human. 

"Any questions?" Elrond inquired of the young couple.

"How far along is he?" Legolas asked curiously, standing up and seating himself on the bed next to Aragorn.

"Estel's just about two months pregnant."

Aragorn laid a hand over his stomach, softly murmuring to himself.  "Wow.  Two whole months and I didn't even know!"  His foster father chuckled.

"Well it is not a usual occurrence in males."  Elrond stood up, brushing his robes off.  

"If you do not have any other questions at the moment, I have some work to get done."  The couple shook their heads so Elrond turned and exited the room silently.

"So" Legolas faced Aragorn, lifting an eyebrow at him.  "Still afraid?"

"You know, if you're trying to imitate my father's Look, you're not doing a very good job of it."

Aragorn laughed at the shocked and slightly indignant look on the wood-elf's face.  He leaned forward, brushing his lips softly against those of his elven lover.  Legolas wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer while deepening the kiss.  His lips caressed the soft lips of his lover.  Aragorn jumped back sharply when he felt a light blow to the back of his head.  Keeping the human thoroughly distracted, Legolas had managed to cuff him around the head.  Absently rubbing the back of his skull, Aragorn complained at the interruption. 

"What was that for?"

Legolas just grinned innocently and stood up, straightening his clothes to make himself more presentable.

"Come.  Let's have breakfast."  He turned and walked across the room gracefully.  

"And don't even think about it" he warned, not even turning around to face the ranger close at his back.  Aragorn put down the hand he was going to use to give a tug on the prince's golden hair.

"I will get you back for that" Aragorn huffed, a frown settling momentarily upon his face at being caught before he could even do anything. 

"Sure you will, human" Legolas said fondly, "Sure you will."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed.  This is my first LoTR slash fic so I was a little nervous but you were all so wonderful!  I love you all so much.  *gives huggles to all reviewers*  Thank you thank you thank you!

Also, **Rivendells Mistress**, if you read this, please email me ASAP!  I tried your email a bunch of times but I kept getting the mail back saying that you exceeded your storage space.  I don't know if that's true or not but either way, I haven't been able to contact you for a while now (since my last email) so please contact me.  I just couldn't wait any longer to put out the next chapter, I'm sorry.  


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  Of course I don't own them.  If anyone wants to give them to me though, I wouldn't say no ^.~

AN:  Here it is to all of you loyal people who still read this.  I'm very sorry about the delay but as it's the end of the school year, the teachers have all decided to give out project after project and finals are next week.  But here it is.  Enjoy.

Legolas awoke when the sun's morning ray's shone in on his face. Lazily, he stretched his arm out only to find the place next to him cold and empty. Sitting up quickly, he glanced around the room. Everything was in its place for the most part. Aragorn's cloak lay crumpled in a heap on the floor in the middle of the room from the night before. Legolas shook his head at the disorganization of the young human. There was no other sign of Aragorn in the room however. 

Folding back the covers, the elf slid gracefully out of bed. Knowingly, he headed for the small refreshing room off their large bedroom. He opened the door to find Aragorn seated upon the floor next to the stone bowl. His face was flushed and dark circles framed his closed eyes. His hair hung loosely around his face. Legolas knelt down behind the exhausted ranger, placing a hand gently on his back and gently rubbing in slow, soothing circles**.**

Aragorn slowly let out a slightly shaky breath, pressing against the elf's moving hand a little more. Legolas felt his body tense up a little as he leaned forward, closer to the bowl. He stopped rubbing his back to reach up and pull the human's hair out of his face just as Aragorn retched forward, emptying his stomach. When he had finished, he leaned back again. Legolas settled himself on the floor with his back against the tub, pulling Aragorn back with him, settling the human so that he was resting against his shoulder. 

"How much longer do I have to go through this?" 

Aragorn's tone bordered on whining as he rested against his lover.  Legolas shifted to get more comfortable as he wrapped an arm around the ranger's back. He reached his other hand across and rested it lightly against Aragorn's stomach. There was only a slight difference in its appearance.  To any who didn't know him, it would just seem normal but those who knew him better might just say that he put on a pound around the middle or stopped working out.  Aragorn groaned slightly as his stomach muscles tightened a little. 

"Your father said morning sickness tends to last up to the third month. Seeing as you've hit that marker, my love, it shouldn't be much longer 'till it goes away." 

Aragorn groaned again, this time in slight frustration. Legolas smiled a little. The young ranger wasn't one to tell or complain about his ailments but it seemed that pregnancy had changed his mind about this. Snuggling back against the elf's shoulder, Aragorn closed his eyes in an effort to ignore the passing waves of nausea that still rolled through him occasionally**.** Legolas spoke to him quietly about insignificant things that really didn't matter but Aragorn was grateful for the constant one-sided conversation. It allowed him to focus just on his lover's smooth, almost musical voice instead of his discomfort. 

Legolas paused to catch his breath for a moment a while later. Looking down he noticed that he had managed to lull the exhausted human into a light sleep. He sighed contentedly to himself, careful not to move and awaken the dozing ranger. Resting his head back against the tub, he allowed himself to fall into a light sleep also. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Later that morning, after their naps, they went down to the dining hall to meet with Elrond for breakfast. The couple was surprised to a set of twin elves seated at the table with the Lord of Imladris. 

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Elrond's twin sons stood and greeted their younger brother with a big hug when he threw himself at them. 

"It's good to see you too, Estel." Elrohir laughed, releasing himself from his little brother's grip. 

"When did you get back?" Aragorn asked Elladan excitedly while Elrohir moved on to greet his wood-elf friend. 

"Just last night. We're going to stick around for awhile." 

"Yeah, it's nice to be back home," Elrohir added as he and Legolas joined them. Elrond watched them talk amongst themselves, content to have all four of them together under the same roof and healthy. But, happy as he was, he was getting a tad impatient waiting for them to join him for breakfast. He cleared his throat loudly. The four of them glanced over at him and saw his pointed look at the four empty chairs near him. Sheepishly, they sat down at the table, Legolas and Aragorn on one side, the twins on the other. Elrond shot a sympathetic look in his foster son's direction at the wary and slightly sickened look the human gave the offending food. 

Aragorn sat, talking animatedly to his brothers, asking them all about their long trip. It wasn't until halfway through the meal that Elladan realized that his adopted brother still had an empty plate and didn't appear to be loading it anytime soon. This was quite unusual for the young human who always had a good appetite, unless he was sick or injured. However, his outward appearance gave no sign of either illness or injury. In fact, he seemed to be quite the opposite, healthy and energetic. Confused, he interrupted the young ranger's nonstop chatter. 

"Estel, aren't you going to eat something?" 

Elrohir looked up at his younger brother in time to catch the slightly greenish, grim look that passed over the human's face as he glanced at the food on the table. This reaction caused both twins to forget their food in an instant and start hounding him with questions of their own. 

"What's wrong?" "Are you sick?" "Have you been injured again?" "Does Ada know?" 

The twins fired the questions in rapid succession, not allowing time for Aragorn to answer any of them. Elrond quickly silenced them. 

"Calm down. He has not been injured nor is he sick, technically speaking. And yes, I know. He is all right, 'tis nothing life threatening." 

Even more puzzled, the twins focused their gazes on the fidgeting human, apprehension plastered all over his face. He wrung his hands nervously under the table, flicking a glance at his lover. Legolas reached a hand over and placed it on top of Aragorn's, stilling their movements. Aragorn took a deep breath before facing his older brothers again. 

"I'm pregnant" he stated simply. 

Elrohir burst out laughing. Legolas looked at Aragorn who didn't seem to be fazed by the younger twin's outburst. 

"Good one Estel. I can't believe you managed to keep a straight face while saying that!" Elrohir continued laughing. Aragorn looked over at his foster-father for some help. 

"He is not joking" Elrond scolded sternly in a no-nonsense voice. This shut Elrohir up quickly. He stared at the human in astonishment. Elladan snapped out of his shock at the sound of his father's stern voice. He immediately turned on Aragorn. 

"I can't believe you let this happen." 

"What?!" Aragorn stared at the older twin in disbelief, not quite believing his own ears. 

"You two acted irresponsibly and have now put Estel in danger." Elladan stood, fear driving his anger which he directed towards the couple. 

"You decided to 'get it on' and now the price you'll pay is Estel's life." Elladan glared deeply at Legolas. Elrohir stared at his twin, shocked by his blunt words. 

"How dare you sit here and not only yell at my lover but act like our child is some…some mistake!" 

Before Aragorn could say anything more, Lord Elrond slammed his hands down on the table, rattling the dishes, and rose to his feet. 

"That is ENOUGH! I will not have fighting at my table." Anger radiated off the elder elf's aura. He turned his attention to his oldest son. "Estel's risk is just about the same as the one every other female, elf or not, takes when they become pregnant. I will not have you attacking him or Legolas on something neither can control. I am extremely disappointed in you Elladan." 

Before Elladan had a chance to add anything else or redeem himself, Aragorn turned and stormed out of the dining hall. Legolas rose from the table and followed the angry human, pointedly not looking at the twins.  Elrond sighed and sat back down, one hand rubbing his temples.  Without looking at the twins, he scolded them lightly. 

"I know this is a shock but yelling at him and blaming Legolas is only going to make Estel hate you for it. We all know he loves Legolas more than anything on Middle-Earth, he has proven it. He has his own family now when they hadn't really thought it able to happen. It was as much of a surprise for them as it is for you." 

Elrohir shook his head, understanding. Guilt and regret etched themselves across his silent twin's face. Elrond continued, knowing full well how bad his oldest felt for his uncalled-for behavior. 

"I might suggest speaking with Estel once he has calmed down." 

This time both nodded in agreement, rising from the breakfast table. 

"And no more fighting" Elrond called out to their backs as they left the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Legolas searched their bedroom and a multitude of other places Aragorn favored, until he remembered one of the human's favorite places to sit and think at. Quickly scaling the building the prince found his human right where he knew he'd be. 

"How is it that you cannot climb trees very well and yet you manage to get up here on the roof so easily?" 

Aragorn scowled at him briefly before returning his gaze to the large landscape spread out in front of him. The roof provided him a view of most of Rivendell and of the woods and mountains far beyond. It was a beautiful place to sit at sunset, however not so great under the hot midday sun. Legolas seated himself down next to the sulking human, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He waited and let Aragorn's anger simmer down a little more before speaking. 

"I'm sure Elladan didn't mean what he said." 

"How can you defend him?" Aragorn demanded. 

"How can you forgive him when he has blamed you and insulted our child?" 

Legolas cupped the side of Aragorn's face with a hand. "We both know Elladan and that he doesn't mean it in his heart. You're above this anger. Give him some time to get used to it love." Legolas rested his forehead against Aragorn's. Aragorn closed his eyes and relaxed against the comforting touch. 

"And I won't forgive him until you do" Legolas whispered to him. "But give him a chance to redeem himself." 

Aragorn nodded before grabbing Legolas's upper arm gently and tugging until the elf placed himself in front of the human. Wrapping his arms around the elf's thin waist, Aragorn pulled him into his lap, content to just hold him there. Legolas settled himself back against the man's strong chest and enjoyed the feeling of being held. A thought occurred to him as he cuddled in further and he chuckled lightly**.**

"Sitting in this position won't be nearly as comfortable in a few months" he said teasingly.

"Quiet, you." A grin spread across the ranger's face erasing the creases formed from thoughts of the earlier events. "That just means that we'll have to sit here longer to make up for it." 

"I have no objections to that." 

The rest of the morning and midday drifted by slowly as they enjoyed their time together and the grand view of Imladris in all her beauty. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Late afternoon rolled around and it was decided that they should wash up for the small dinner banquet celebrating the twins' return. Elrond's twin sons had been gone more than half a year and Aragorn know his father would not be terribly pleased if he skipped it, so against his better judgment, he agreed to go. 

Upon opening their bedroom door, Aragorn found his oldest brother pacing the floor inside. Elladan looked up as soon as he heard the door swing open. Legolas glanced between the two trying to decipher whether or not there'd be another shouting match. Satisfied that Elladan appeared regretful and that Aragorn seemed to be willing to hold up his promise to Legolas, the wood-elf slipped back out, leaving them to settle things alone. 

Elladan stopped his pacing and began nervously leaning from one foot to the other. His younger brother closed the door and gestured to one of the two armchairs near the unlit fireplace. Not waiting to see if the older twin would follow, Aragorn flopped down into the plush chair. Elladan followed suit, seating himself more gracefully than the slightly clumsy human. Silence encompassed the room as Elladan tried to find the right words to explain himself without further angering the ranger. The sounds of birds twittering in the far off distance filtered through the open windows as they flew around in the sunset one last time before settling for the night. A random cricket chirp could be heard every so often as they slowly awoke and began tuning themselves for their evening concert. 

His brow furrowed a little as the elf took notice of how patient the young human was being. 'We must have been gone longer than I thought' Elladan contemplated to himself. He wondered how much of this new development could be attributed to getting older or if it all had something to do with his relationship with a certain blonde elf. 

Aragorn cleared his throat, drawing the elf out of his ponderings. 'Well, not that patient' Elladan thought, momentarily amused. Elladan met Aragorn's eyes cautiously, finding them unreadable. He was surprised to see such a closed and guarded look directed at him and hesitated before letting everything spill out in a rush. 

"Oh Estel, I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you and Legolas like that. I was just so shocked that I started yelling instead of speaking to rationally." 

Aragorn waited for Elladan to continue but after an awkward silence it became clear that he wasn't going to. 

"But you're not sorry for what you said?" 

Elladan held the fiery glare Aragorn was giving him. He stood firm with what he had yelled at the couple earlier. 

"No I'm not because it's still true." 

Aragorn took a deep breath and counted to ten three times, trying not to begin another shouting match, if only for the sake of his promise to Legolas. It pained him greatly to think that the elder brother he had always looked up to and admired was still angry at such a wonderful thing. 

"You don't seem to understand. This is a living being that we're talking about. My baby, your niece or nephew! You act as if its some disease or…or…plague that's taken over me to cause me harm. The only thing this baby's done is cause me joy." 

Aragorn desperately tried to make the stubborn elf understand. Unfortunately, he wasn't listening to any argument. He just shook his head, only thinking about the bad things that could happen, ignoring all that Aragorn said. 

"You're risking yourself, your life, for something you don't even know yet. Please, don't chance what time you have. Go to Ada. He must have something that could just end.." 

Elladan was abruptly interrupted by Aragorn's fist connecting soundly with the side of his face. The force of the blow caught the stunned elf off-guard and he fell right off the edge of the chair he had been sitting on. A loud thump sounded as he hit the floor. 

The doors burst open as Legolas and Elrohir rushed in, apparently having been waiting outside the room. Aragorn towered over Elladan who remained on the floor, one hand rubbing his quickly bruising jaw. Legolas lay a firm hand on Aragorn's shoulder in case he went for the older twin again. Elrohir gripped his foolish twin's upper arm and yanked him up on his feet. Elladan glared daggers at his foster-brother. Aragorn met his glare with one even orcs would run from. 

"Get. Out." Aragorn's voice remained dangerously calm. Stiffly, Elladan stalked out of the room without a backward glance. With an apologetic look to the couple, Elrohir quickly chased after his fuming twin. Legolas turned his attention to the furious human. He reminded the elf of a hissing cat. If he had hackles, they would have been up. 

"I want to get out of here" Aragorn stated tersely. 

"All right, let's take a walk then." 

"No. I mean out of Imladris." 

Legolas frowned. Trying not to upset him more, he cautiously asked, "Where? Where would you like to go?" In truth, Legolas had been yearning to get back out in the wild. He knew Aragorn had been too. Neither had taken a trip in a few months, not since before they found out Aragorn was pregnant. 

"I don't know." Aragorn sat back down on the edge of his chair, leaning his elbows on his knees, and rubbed his face in his hands. "Somewhere. I need to be out in the woods again and I can't stand to stay here around Elladan right now. I'm afraid of what I might do or say." 

"All right. Let's go talk to Lord Elrond." Legolas grasped the ranger's wrist and yanked him up. He pulled him into quick, reassuring embrace before releasing him and heading out to find the elf-lord. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Elrond frowned and sighed inwardly. He knew they were past the age where he could really forbid them but he still didn't feel right about letting them go out. However, they weren't the type to heed his warnings. The least he could do was make sure they brought the proper supplies with them. 

"I will pack your medical kit for you" he stated, resigned. A grin broke out across Aragorn's face as he got excited. 

"Thanks Ada! We've been dying to go out for awhile. I promise we won't get in any trouble." Legolas shook his head. 

"That's what you said last time and we had to drag you back with a dislocated shoulder, concussion, and head wound." 

"That was once!" 

"Well what about the time before that where your brothers played a joke on you and scared your horse off. You had to walk home in the rain and ended up in bed for a week with a bad cold." 

Before Aragorn could protest, Legolas continued. 

"And how about the time before that when you dropped that flaming stick on your pants and you were hopping around and you bumped into Elrohir who was about to cut that rope for Elladan but managed to end up cutting three inches of hair off the left side of his head. And three months before that…" 

Aragorn clamped a hand over the chattering wood-elf's mouth. 

"That's enough out of you." Pushing away the human's hand, Legolas flashed him a mischievous grin. 

"We just can't take you anywhere." 

Elrond rubbed his temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache. 

"Please, please try to be careful and stay far away from danger. You're not thinking just for yourself now Estel." 

Aragorn's playful _expression was wiped right off his face. 

"You're right." Hesitation became clear upon his face. Suddenly the thought of leaving the safe haven of his home didn't seem so appealing. Having seen the apprehension on his lover's face, Legolas immediately spoke up. 

"We do not have to go. Staying here is a perfectly good option." Aragorn thought this over seriously before making a decision. 

"No, I want to go. It'll most likely be the last time we get to before the baby comes. We can just make sure we remain fairly close by and we'll be extra careful about avoiding any places that could present danger of any kind." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The next morning Legolas and Aragorn saddled up their horses with enough supplies to last them a month. Aragorn's chestnut horse stomped a front hoof impatiently, excited to be going out again. The pure white stallion alongside her waited more quietly. Their personalities seemed to reflect those of their human and elf companions. 

Ready to leave, Aragorn turned and quickly hugged his father around the neck. He stepped away and Elrond favored him with a loving smile. Aragorn walked over and checked his saddle before mounting. In the meantime, Legolas had walked over to the elder elf's side. Dipping his head slightly, Elrond spoke quietly to the wood-elf's ear, knowing that only Legolas's ears would pick up his low words easily. 

"I know you'll take care of him. However, with him being pregnant, I want you to keep an even closer eye on him eyeon him. If anything seems out of place or unusual, bring him back here immediately." 

Legolas nodded in agreement before walking over to join Aragorn. 

"And Legolas," he paused and turned his head back to meet the elf-lord's eyes. "Use any means necessary." 

Elrond watched as Legolas vaulted onto the back of his horse. They waved before nudging their impatient companions forward in a light trot. His eyes followed them as far as the twisting path would allow, a sense of foreboding creeping up on him. He pushed it down, attributing it to his normal fatherly fears for his young mortal son. 

"Be safe nin ion."

Thank you soooo much for being patient with me while waiting for this chapter and extra thanks to all who reviewed.  Any reviews for this chapter are greatly appreciated as always.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry there was such a delay but I want to thank everyone who has reviewed over the months and all of those who have stuck with the story along with those who are just now reading. Thank you soooooo much for being so incredibly patient with me. Also, a HUGE thanks to my wonderful beta who's been so kind to me and has helped me out huggles. Now, onward brave readers!   
A/N: I apologize now for the terrible formatting, I still can't figure it out.

Chapter 4  
  
A fire crackled and popped, the only sound in the silent woods besides the chirping crickets. A couple of dirty pans lay nearby, alongside two empty bowls. Blankets lay on a soft bed of leaves and moss on the opposite side of the fire. Two figures sat on the makeshift bed, completely relaxed. Both had their backs against the trunk of a large fallen tree. They were seated side-by-side, close, but not touching. The silence between them was a comfortable one.  
  
Aragorn let out a contented sigh as he leaned back his head, resting it against the dead tree, and studied the stars. Legolas took his eyes off the fire and watched his lover. A gentle smile crept across his face upon seeing the sheer happiness in the young man. Reaching out, Aragorn found the elf's hand and interlaced their fingers before bringing it up and kissing the back of his lover's hand. Legolas leaned his body against the man's solid one and rested his head on the human's shoulder. A smile spread across Aragorn's face as he returned his gaze to the bright stars above.  
  
Aragorn secured his pack on his horse before turning to his companion. Legolas was surprised to see him eating an apple. Aragorn grinned at the confused look on the prince's face.  
  
"No more morning sickness." he shrugged before taking a last bite, throwing the core into the woods, and swinging up onto his mount. Legolas just shook his head, mounting his own elvish horse. They let their mounts pick a gentle walk, trusting them to follow the path.  
  
An hour of silence passed quickly. It was then that the elf-prince noticed the nervous glances Aragorn was giving him every few minutes. Another ten minutes passed before Legolas, exasperated, finally questioned him.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Legolas asked directly. Seeing Aragorn open his mouth to reply, he quickly added, "And do not tell me that it is nothing." Aragorn gave him a weak grin.  
  
"You know me too well" he said sheepishly. "I was just thinking about the different choices we're going to have to make once the baby is born."  
  
"Such as...?" Legolas had had the same subject on his mind as well. Things would certainly change.  
  
"Well for one, we'll need a place to live. We couldn't just drift around from place to place as we do now." Legolas lifted an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You mean we need to decide whether to make Imladris or Mirkwood our more permanent home."  
  
"Yes" Aragorn said softly. "I mean, you are heir to the throne of Mirkwood and I know that your father gets unhappy when you spend lots of time away..."  
  
He trailed off, looking away. Legolas knew well enough how Aragorn felt about living there. Thranduil and Aragorn had always been a little at odds with one another because of the prince's relationship with the human. Thranduil's hopes of marrying his son off to some beautiful she-elf had been shattered. Though he had never once tried to keep them from each other, he had always remained slightly cold to the ranger. Aragorn could endure that, but it was the other elves of Mirkwood who upset him. Many disliked him for being human and for taking their prince away from them.  
  
Even with so many against him, Legolas knew that Aragorn would live in Mirkwood without a single complaint if that was what the prince wanted. He couldn't lie to himself, Legolas did miss his father and home at times but he was reluctant about living there more permanently for an entirely different reason.  
  
"I'm not sure I would want to live there for fear of our child's safety." Aragorn frowned.  
  
"I don't think anyone would harm our child just because they don't like me."  
  
"I do not fear the elves, but that which lies in wait within the forest. Mirkwood grows darker with every year that passes."  
  
"Oh." Aragorn's frown deepened. "I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"Plus, I want to stay and live in Rivendell for at least a few months after the baby is born. I want you to be near Lord Elrond while you are still recovering and while the baby is still a newborn."  
  
Aragorn pointed out gently, still aware of the fact that the subject was a tender one, "He is always telling us that we're welcome to stay however long we want, whether it be days or years."  
  
"Good, then it is settled."  
  
They rode companionably in silence for a few minutes before Legolas disrupted the peace, slapping a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Ai!"  
  
"What?" Aragorn turned his head, looking behind them, thinking maybe one of them had dropped something. "Did you leave something behind?"  
  
"No." Legolas groaned, shaking his head. "I never got around to sending my father a letter, telling him of our child."  
  
Aragorn looked startled. Apparently he had also forgotten about informing the Elvin king of his unborn grandchild.  
  
"I kept meaning to send word to my father, but I'd sit down to write the letter and either get interrupted or not know where to start and just wait till later."  
  
"Except later never came" Aragorn filled in, grinning at the elf's procrastination. Admittedly, he wouldn't know how to write about their unexpected, though certainly not unwelcome, surprise.  
  
"Perhaps it would do better to ride to Mirkwood and tell him in person once we've finished our little trip" the ranger suggested, studying Legolas carefully.  
  
The elf brightened at the suggestion, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Yes, I'd like that."  
  
They fell back into a comfortable silence while their horses walked leisurely down the path. It was a nice day, the sun shining and not a cloud in the sky. Legolas admired the beauty of the forest around him and reveled in its presence. The forest sang a tune only the elf could hear. The ranger, oblivious to the forest's music, let his focus wander as he fell back into his own thoughts. It was for this reason that he missed the change in the forest.  
  
Legolas sat up straight, more alert, his eyes glancing in all directions. It was a minute or two before Aragorn realized that his lover had completely stopped. He turned his horse around to see what was going on.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The alert prince held up a hand and Aragorn remained quiet. Aragorn raised a questioning eyebrow. Legolas shook his head, looking a little confused.  
  
"I don't know. I thought..."  
  
He stopped mid-sentence as the forest came to life again suddenly, this time whispering desperately of a danger. Not a moment later, a flying projectile whistled by Aragorn's ear. It was immediately followed by the battle cry of an orc. An arrow was already strung on Legolas's bow as Aragorn drew his sword from its sheath. The horses, frightened, stepped back just as the first orcs entered the small clearing.  
  
Legolas had released the arrow and had another out and notched before the first orc he struck was even on the ground, instantly dead. He fired one after another as they continued to rush closer. A few arrows were sent in return before the foul creatures dropped their bows, pulled out their crudely made swords, and charged the horses. The prince of Mirkwood continued to fire deadly accurate shots until they came too close. The Elvin bow was swapped for a pair of slightly curved, gleaming Elvin knives.  
  
Not wanting to risk his mount's life, Aragorn quickly jumped to the ground and joined the fray. The spooked horse turned and fled to the cover of the woods. She was tailed closely by the abandoned stallion whose Elvin rider had done the same, also in hopes of keeping the animal safe. The couple knew that the horses would remain close enough to return by whistle, yet remain distant enough to avoid injury.  
  
Having spent years fighting together, Aragorn and Legolas immediately took up a defensive position side by side. Their backs were angled somewhat towards each other in the event that they were suddenly surrounded. It would allow them to cover each other's back and avoid any surprise attacks. None of the orcs had wargs with them this time and the couple could have escaped by horse, but in all reality, the group of orcs wasn't the biggest they'd fought alone. There had been roughly twenty to start, six or seven already taken out by Legolas's arrows.  
  
A loud clang reverberated in the air as Aragorn's sword met the first orc's. The orc pulled back and swung again, this time at his open side. Both hands on the long handle, Aragorn tipped his sword point-down and parried the intended blow to his side. He ducked as the gruesome creature swung again and tried to take off his head. Not wasting the opportunity, Aragorn quickly stabbed the orc in its now unprotected midsection.  
  
To the left of his lover, Legolas was caught up in a deadly dance with another orc. The shorter knives forced Legolas to have to be closer to his enemy than if he had had a sword or a bow, but he had spent over a thousand years practicing with his knives and using them in battle. Moving with speed the orcs and his human lover didn't possess, he rapidly disposed of the one orc with a slash across the throat and moved onto the next.  
  
Remaining relatively close, the human and elf took out the orcs and continued as a new one would instantly replace the last. They now stood nearly back-to-back to prevent the orcs from trying to take them from behind. While there were still at least three times as many orcs, they couldn't seem to defeat the elf and ranger because they were too stupid to strategize well. They were happy enough to just sit back and let others try first. Coming across the two in the middle of the forest had been an unexpected surprise to the orcs and they had decided to kill them off.  
  
Aragorn hooked one of his legs behind the foul creature's while holding their swords locked together. He swept the orc's feet out from under him and quickly stabbed the creature once it hit the ground. At the sound of a small, surprised gasp, he instantly turned to face his lover, in time to see the elf-prince bury his knife to the hilt in the orc's chest.  
  
Having thought that orc to be the last, Legolas bent to pick up the knife he'd dropped in surprise when the orc's blade had caught him in the upper left arm. He hadn't seen the large leader of the group stalk towards him, blade ready to behead the stooped elf.  
  
Aragorn had seen the orc approach the distracted elf and had only a split second to respond. Knowing Legolas might not react quickly enough, Aragorn let out a yell and charged the orc head on. The orc leader glanced up at the human in slight surprise at his nerve.  
  
Legolas's head shot up in shock as he heard Aragorn's yell and saw the orc leader only four feet away. Before he could even bring his knives up in defense, Aragorn's body was between his and the creature's. There was no clang of swords meeting, just a swish and a dulled thud as he saw the orc's head hit the ground, his body falling backwards onto it only a moment later. His lover still stood there, back to him, breathing heavily. Opening his mouth, Legolas was about to speak when the ranger suddenly dropped to his knees, his sword falling to the ground next to him.  
  
The elf rushed forward and caught the man before he could pitch forward onto the ground. Legolas kneeled in front of him, holding onto the young man's shoulders to keep him up. Worriedly, he scanned his lover quickly with his eyes, searching for the cause of the pain etched across his face. Aragorn looked down and Legolas followed his gaze to where the human pulled his hand away from where he had placed it on his stomach. Blood covered it, and continued to flow freely from a wound on his abdomen. Aragorn met his lover's eyes for a second before consciousness fled him.


End file.
